Nancy Wheeler
Nancy Wheeler is the older sister of Mike Wheeler, big sister figure to Eleven, adoptive daughter of Joyce Byers and a secondary character in Stranger Things: Chronicles. She and her brother went through Terrigenesis as Eleven protected them from The Mind Flayer's Shadow Strike which caused Terrigenesis within her and Mike making them Inhumans. History Early History Nancy Wheeler was born to Karen and Ted Wheeler on May 19 2003 in Hawkins, Indiana. She was raised with her younger siblings, Mike and Hollie in a nutured housejold except for the fact she knows her parents only married to have a average family. She was somewhat close to Mike even having fun in his campaigns with his friends because she had no friends at all herself. When Nancy started high school she gained friends such as the 80's movue and style fan Barb and the infamously handsome Steve Harrington Season 1 Nancy wanted to study with her dream boyfriend, Steve and get to know him more and further grow their relationship. However due to the fact Jim Hopper, Sheriff of Hawkins made a cerfew at 7:00pm to prevent disappearances like Will Byers until Byers is found, her mom told her no because she don't want her in trouble with Hopper. Nancy blamed Will for this triggering her brother, but instead of her brotjer lashing out, he decided to embarass her by mentioning Steve as her boyfriend. This made Ted Wheeler pissed off as he told them to eat their dinner in ther rooms to prevent further arguements. After finding out her brother vanished with his friends and the atrack on the search party. Nancy got worried and decided to investigate what was going on until she found out her brother and his friends (fake corpses) were stabbed by thugs and thrown into the river, when the news crew tried to report it, they were gang attacked by Biker Ninjas addiflated with HYDRA (Fanon). Nancy attended the funeral for her brother and his friends as the fake corpses were burried. After her brother's return with his friends, Nancy hugged him with their parents, Mike argued with their parents about a girl named Eleven who has affection and love with Mike and does not want to leave him. Their parents agreed to take the girl in. Season 2 Two years later, Nancy had bonded with Eleven as a big sister figure and gave her advice on being a good girlfriend to Mike. She with Mike, Mike's friends and her friends were the only ones who knew about Eleven's past and powers, later on Ted and Karen knew which they devised a plan to take Eleven to therapy to help her develop and master her powers after school 5 days a week. Hawkins has been colonized by Smallville which has done the town no good at all. Protests went bad and Hawkins was prone to rapid criminal activity to bank robbers, criminals, delinquents, donestic terrorists, dug dealers, school shooters, murderers and rapists terrorizing the town. Nancy witnessed her now boyfriend Steve get gang attacked by Chopper Maroon a mercenary weapons dealer after an arguement with Smallville students who moved to Hawkins. After Norman Osborne released the Symbiote upon Hawkins and possesed many people for The Symbiote Army he created as the Green Goblin. Nancy lost her parents and Hollie to the attack as she Mike and Eleven had nobody to take care of them. Nancy, her brother, Eleven, Joyce Byers and Hopper went to Miami to find Will as the other survivors, The Hendersons, The Sinclairs, The Harringtons, Dustin, Lucas, The Hargroves, Max Mayfield, Steve Harrington, Steve's cronies and a girl named Robin Buckley lead the survivors. The 5 artived to Miami to get Wll, the find out he's a super soldier with a metal arm to prevent a disease from killing him which tramatizes Joyce. After Goblin found out they were in Miami and arriving there with his army, the 5 people with Will and his cousin Henry Byers, try to get back to Hawkins as they run into HYDRA (Fanon), The Black Dragon and Stryker's mercenary army with hordes of criminals, delinquints, terrorists, evil ninjas and mercenaries. The 5 returned without Will as he and Henry fight the thugs to help them survive home. Joyce tried to get her son home but it was too late for her as Goblin was chasing them with his Symbiotes. The crew returned to Hawkins only to see Goblin die and his Symbiotes except some Smallville residents and an Iranian girl, her brother's age Jasmine Pahlavah survive an attack from Clark Kent (Fanon). After that, Nancy, Mike and Eleven were wondering who will take them in, until Joyce, honnoring her son's sacrifice for the happiness of Mike and Eleven to be happy together adopted Mike, Eleven and Nancy, herself. Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans